Two Lights, One Shadow
by xDarkxKurokox
Summary: She disappeared. She disappeared from each and everyone of them without them knowing of where she is. Then one day she returned, and wearing her usual stoic and expressionless face, she asked: "Who. Are. You?" This is FemKurokoxAomine story! pairing includes FemKurokoxKagami and FemKurokoxAll!


**Hi everyone! This is my first attempt in writing a KuroBas fic! I practically fell over heels with it after watching the anime and reading the manga. **

_**Warning: This is Gender bent story, meaning FemKuroko and such.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't won Kuroko no Basuke!**

**This story is un-betaEd. I'm hoping to find someone to beta this story though. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! R&R!**

* * *

It was another boring day for one Aomine Daiki. The usual noisy corridors of now his school Touo, the same old faces of his now classmates and schoolmates walking to and fro and whatsoever. Yes, the same old school which he now attends to for the past 2months.

"Goodmorning Daiki!" Aomine's childhood friend and classmate Satsuki Momo greeted him as he enters their classroom. Aomine looked at his friend with his usual bored look, his bright pink hair styled in a messy way, his annoying grin whenever he's around and the worst is that this pink haired dude won't stop bothering him to play basketball with passion or so what he calls it.

"Ah... morning Satsuki" he greeted back as he walked past the pink haired and slumped back to his chair located next to the window of the classroom. He then slowly shifted his view towards the window lazily watching the morning activities of the people from his place.

Satsuki then glomped the bluenette. "Oh come on Daiki! Show some enthusiasm a little energy at least!" Satsuki teased pinching the bluehead's cheeks then ruffling his short trimmed hair.

"Like I'm going to listen to you Satsuki..." Aomine replied looking at the pink haired annoyingly.

"Now get off or else!" the blunette threatened in a not-so-friendly way. Aomine Daiki is known to be a hot-headed, grumpy and a delinquent ever since he attended Touo. But even with his attitude, he is highly regarded not only by the students but also some teachers, seeing that he is the Ace of the well known group of basketball prodigies known as 'Generation of Miracles'.

"Everything seems boring for me. Nothing is interest me anymore Satsuki and you know that." Aomine said again looking outside the window.

"But maybe she would have a made difference though." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Aomine-kun? Aren't you being a bit too excited?"_

"_What? Are you kidding me? Today is our first championship game! Of course I'm excited!" Aomine replied turning to his basketball partner._

"_Aren't you at least a bit excited about the game Tetsu?" He asked eyeing his partner playfully._

"_Of course I'm excited." _

_Aomine then flashed a beaming grin to his partner yanking his partner into his arms. "Well I really can't tell if you're excited or not with that expressionless face of yours. Show a little enthusiasm Tetsu!"_

* * *

A smile appeared in the lips of the bluenette. He remembered how he was the one who is excited and so energetic and would be the one who will urge his ex basketball partner. He then looked down at the grounds of his school, he then noticed that there are some students playing basketball at the outdoor court playing their hearts content and is having fun.

"Che." Aomine scoffed finally pulling his head away from the window and settled his view to the empty chair in front of him.

"Just where did you go Tetsu?" he muttered under his breath just as he stared up to the clear blue sky that reminded him of his partner's silky hair.

"_The only one who can defeat me... Is me... I don't need you pass to me anymore..."_

Then the words he so coldly said to his partner a little bit than 5 months ago echoed in his mind. Those words were the last thing he said to his partner during their third and final championship match during their middle school days. The seventeen words that he said to _her_ before she completely disappeared from the team and from him.

...

* * *

Satsuki on the other hand watched his best friend worriedly; he knew very well what's inside of Aomine's mind. He and Aomine's former partner are the only ones who are able to read through the blunette's mind. And as far as he could see right now, what Aomine is thinking involves a cerulean haired girl who disappeared from the team without anyone noticing well except for the others who really took it seriously.

**Flashback:**

It was another day of practice for the members of the Generation of Miracles. It was their usual practice together as a team after snatching yet again the championship that year. It was fairly quite in the gyms of the Teiko Middle school, only squeaks of basketballs and the sound of dribbling balls and occasional shouting from the people using the premise could be heard.

Aomine looked around the gym obviously looking for someone. He already stopped practicing for a while now, seeing that his partner isn't there he decided to look for her. He then spotted Kise, who is busy doing his push-up at one corner of the gym.

"Kise, have you seen Tetsu around?" Aomine asked his eyes still scanning his surroundings hoping to find his 'invisible' partner.

Kise's head perched up upon hearing the name of his crush; Kuroko Tetsuko. He quickly stood and up and faced the bluenette wearing his goofy smile.

"Mmm... Nope, I haven't seen Tetsuchii. Now that you mentioned it, where is she?" Kise said playfully scratching the back of his head.

"Aomine, Kise, have you seen Tsuko?" a boy with green hair and green eyes asked as he walked casually to his other teammates with him is a stuffed toy which we could guess as his luck item for the day.

"Sorry Midorimachii, I haven't seen Tetsuchii." Kise replied again scratching the back of his head.

Aomine scowled at his teammates, yet he kept his eyes open for the missing girl of their team.

"That's strange, we knew that her presence is so low and she's practically invisible. But she always makes sure to let us know that she's here." Midorima said pushing his glasses up to his nose with his bandaged fingers.

Kise and Aomine nodded in agreement. It was really unusual for Tetsuko not to let her presence known to them, not that they don't notice her, but it was only the members of the Generation of Miracles who can sense her without letting herself be known. But today was a little different, it's like the Phantom Princess of the Generation of Miracles isn't present at all and it made the three of them worry at the thought.

"M-Maybe she took the day of. The championship is over after all." Kise reasoned beaming at Aomine and Midorima.

"Maybe you're right." Midorima replied smiling at the blonde, agreeing with him.

"To think that stupid Kise is right for a change." Midorima teased making the blonde turn tomato due to embarrassment.

"But Tetsu never miss practice..." Aomine said looking at the two sternly. Midorima and Kise's eyes widened, what Aomine said was correct. They knew Kuroko Tetsuko for 3 years now and she never let herself miss a single basketball practice.

Aomine's heart started to beat fast, he remembered how he acted towards Tetsuko, he practically ignored her the whole season, but it wasn't only him in fact everyone in the 1st string team ignored her.

Aomine cringed at the thought of _his_ Tetsu angry at him and the team and decided to skip practice. He knew he's been acting like a jerk for awhile especially towards the cerulean haired girl. And he was planning on apologizing to her.

Then suddenly a tall boy with purple hair and eyes and is carrying a bag of chips appeared behind Kise, making the poor blonde jump from surprise.

"Murachii you startled me!" Kise whined.

"Aominechin, Midorimachin, Kisechin, did you see Tsukochin around? I wanted her to try these new chips I bought yesterday."

Aomine sighed, why are his teammates looking for Tetsu? Well he knew very well how his teammates treat the girl, he and the others treat her like a fragile doll even though she already proved herself to be strong both in basketball and protecting herself.

"Sorry Murasakibara, we too are looking for Tsuko." Midorima replied holding on to his item. The megane boy is started to worry about the girl. True the two of them are not that close comparing to Aomine. But he has a strong sense of protectiveness towards the girl and even though he won't admit to himself really liked Tsuko, enough to make him worry that the girl he liked isn't present today without knowing the reason.

"Minna~! Good morning!" Satsuki greeted with a sing-song voice, he was carrying a bunch of folders to pass to their coach later. He glomped his childhood friend Aomine and pinched his cheeks making the bluenette yell in pain.

"Stop it Satsuki!" Aomine yelled pulling himself from the pink haired's grasp. Satsuki then notice the look on Aomine's eyes and also the others. Satsuki frowned abandoning his cheerful attitude he had earlier. "Huh? What's wrong with everyone? Why are you wearing such long faces?" He asked eyeing each one carefully.

But before anyone of them could answer Satsuki, the feared captain of the Generation of Miracle approached them after noticing that they are huddling over something. Wearing his usual stoic yet very scary face and adding the bright red colour of his hair and his heterochromatic eyes.

"What are you guys doing? I don't remember giving anyone of the permission to stop practicing." The redhead captain asked his voice sending chills to the team's spine.

"We're looking for Tsukochin, Akachin." Murasakibara bluntly replied completely ignoring the presence of his chips.

Akashi Seijuro cocked his brows after hearing Atsushi's blunt answer. He was rather surprised to know that their phantom princess is skipping practice. He knew the girl very well, he knew that she won't just ditch practice without telling anyone about it.

"Funny, I didn't' received any text or call from Tetsu-chan about her skipping practice" Satsuki said flipping his phone and checked for any messages from the cerulean haired girl.

Akashi remained silent in thought, as well as Aomine and the rest. Everyone is thinking of what could have possibly happen to their princess that she had to skip practice. Akashi then glanced at Satsuki who is still deep in thought and noticed a piece of paper hanging from one of her folders.

"Huh? What's that? I don't remember putting anything besides the line up in the folder." Satsuki said after Akashi took the piece of paper from his folder. He then started flipping his folder open and scanned through the filed papers.

The piece of paper caught everyone's attention as Akashi unfolded the paper. Everyone inched closer to their captain to see what's inside the letter.

...

* * *

Aomine could not believe what he just read. He quickly pulled himself from the group after reading the said letter. The same could be said for the others.

He quickly took a seat at the nearby bench slamming his fist on its surface startling everyone.

"You got to be kidding me right? She wouldn't do that right?" Aomine yelled, clasping his hand together and leaned over it.

Kise was already sulking at one corner of the gym he too could not believe what he just read. "Tetsuchii, why?" he muttered as he felt hot tears fall from his golden coloured eyes.

Midorima just stood there unmoving; he completely dropped his lucky item after reading the letter. He clenched his fist into a tight ball and let his bangs cover his eyes.

Murasakibara on the other hand threw his chips in the nearby trash bin looking all gloomy and all. He wanted to hit someone after reading the letter. He might look stoic at the moment but inside he's practically boiling in anger and guilt. "Tsukochin..."

Akashi stared at the piece of paper he is holding right now. He read the letter all over again hoping that there has been a mistake in it. "Just what on earth is this Tetsuko?"

_Teiko Basketball Club Resignation Letter_

_I, Kuroko Tetsuko third year junior highschool requesting to be permanently be removed from Teiko Basketball Club, as soon as possible._

_Signed, Kuroko Tetsuko_

"N-no way... T-tetsu-chan's leaving the b-basketball club? S-she's j-joking right?" Satsuki stuttered. Everyone looked at the pink haired with gloomy eyes; they too could not believe that their beloved princess is leaving them.

"T-There's must some kind of mistake there right captain?" Aomine said facing his captain despite the grudging look on his captain's heterochromatic eyes.

Akashi remained silent, contemplating on the letter he is holding right now. He's practically asking himself reasons on why Tetsuko decided to leave the team. He then glanced at the blunette in front of him before looking at the paper again. Then he noticed a second paper folded at the back of the letter. He quickly removed it from the back of the first letter and held it in front of Aomine. Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Satsuki then quickly went closer after seeing another letter from Akashi.

The Generation of Miracles plus Satsuki's eyes widened after seeing where the letter is addressed. It was addressed to them, her team. Akashi quickly opened the letter and read it out loud; fortunately they were the only ones who are using the basketball gym right now so they didn't need to worry if someone heard what is Akashi is going to read.

_Dear Sei-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Satsuki-kun,_

_If you're reading this letter now, then I guessed you already saw my resignation letter. I know you guys are thinking that I'm joking, but sorry to say I still don't have any sense of humour so I'm serious about leaving the team. You must be thinking why I decided to leave the team. But before I answer that, ask yourselves first. _

_ During our first two years in the Basketball club, I really felt happy. We enjoyed playing Basketball with each other. When were playing to our hearts content and not focusing only to win. When you guys still know the word teamwork and trust and relied on each other inside the court. But then we all grew stronger, too strong for any team who we faced and too strong for ourselves. You stopped relying on each other; you only focused on your individual abilities. I felt like I was not needed anymore, that a basketball team is enough to have 5 members. I saw each and every one of you pushing me away and it really hurt you know? After all the things we went through, I felt I was being tossed aside and forgotten. _

_I'm leaving the team and there's nothing you guys can do about it, even you Sei. Even if you're my cousin, you can't continue controlling my life like a puppet. I grew to hate basketball, and I won't play it anymore. And you might not see me again. But I will never forget the times when we used to play basketball together for fun, those were the happiest moments in my existence. This is my way of saying goodbye to all of you. _

_P.S. Aomine-kun, everything that we did was true and I hope you won't forget that. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kuroko Tetsuko_

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! This is my entire fault! I should have paid attention to Tetsu!" Aomine yelled punching the wall behind him.

Aomine remembered all the things that happened during the season, he acted like a jerk and ignored her completely. He never knew that Tetsu was hurting all this time and he was so dense to notice it, he was her partner for Pete's sake! And what did he do? He tossed her like a rag and played only for himself. He only realized this now, and it's already too late.

Kise could not control himself anymore, he slumped in a corner and cried he didn't care if Aomine and Midorima call him cry-baby; all he wants to do now is to look for Tetsuko and apologize.

"I'm so sorry Tetsuchii... I'm so sorry!" kise whimpered wiping away tear from his eyes.

Midorima again remained silent, how could he not notice the sad look in Tetsuko's eyes whenever they played? How Tetsuko felt so distant the past couple of months before the championship match. And why she won't smile at him anymore. He asked himself all of these things, he was supposed to be there for her and yet he wasn't there. Tetsuko was left alone hurting all by herself.

"_Tetsuko..."_

Murasakibara on the other hand don't know what to feel right now. A minute ago he was angry to the reason why Tetsuko decided to resign from the team. But now he is angry at himself, angry because he noticed the growing gap that's growing between the team and Tetsuko and yet he didn't do anything about it. He felt bad because he always treated Tetsuko as the sister he never had, he loved her as a precious sister and swore that he won't let anything hurt her. But instead of protecting her, he was one of the people who hurt his beloved Tsuko.

Akashi was fuming mad right now. And yet he could not find himself getting angry at his cousin. In fact he was angry at himself and the rest of the team. They all swore that they will protect their princess, and yet they all hurt her. She was not only his teammate, she's his cousin! And yet he could not accept the fact that he drove her away. Making her hate the sport they both love in the process.

"There's no way Tetsu will hate basketball... I'm sure of it." Aomine said finally calming down.

Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara nodded in agreement. No way are they letting their important person turn her back on the sport they all shared with.

* * *

Akashi didn't paid attention at his teammates, he wanted to talk to Tetsuko so he dialed her phone. But there was no answer. He tried calling her parents but they can't be reached. Akashi was getting impatient already, he punched the number of his parents and waited for them to pick up.

"_Sei? What's wrong?"_ a female voice asked the moment the call connected.

"Mom, have you talked to aunt Seri?" Akashi asked.

"_I was trying to, but she won't pick any of my calls. I'm really starting to worry about her."_ akashi's mom; Yuri replied.

"And Dad?" Akashi again asked.

"_He tried calling your Uncle Mamoru and Aunt Seri, but they can't be contacted."_ The lady replied in a relatively calm voice.

Akashi clicked his tongue in annoyance. He then bid his mother goodbye and hangs the call. He then faced his team who noticed his annoyance he then threw each one a stern look.

"Okay, listen up guys..."

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

It's already been 5 months since Tetsuko has gone missing. Nobody knew her and her family's whereabouts, even her cousin. And yet they didn't gave up, they continued to search for her. Hoping that one day, they could apologize to her. But in Aomine's case, confessing his feelings for her.

Aomine have always liked Tetsuko ever since their first year in middle school and when Tetsuko tried out for the basketball team. Everyone knew that Aomine was a complete basketball idiot, whose mind is all about basketball and nothing but basketball. Some teachers wonder, how the heck this guy passed the middle school. But everything changed for him after Tetsuko played him during her try outs. He thought she was weak because she was a girl, and he never knew that girls are allowed to play basketball with boys. To cut the story short, the once undefeated Aomine Daiki was completely crushed by a girl. And maybe that's the main reason why Aomine liked Tetsuko but never confessed to her.

...

Satsuki was brought out of his trance by the vibration of his phone. He quickly took the piece of electronics from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Oh, it's from Akashi..." Satsuki muttered silently reading the rest of the message.

Satsuki sighed after reading the message. "Still as bossy as ever, well that's Akashi for you." She muttered before approaching his childhood friend, who is busy staring off space.

"Daiki, Akashi texted me did you also received it?" Satsuki asked taking a seat on the vacant seat in front of the bluenette. The seat was really vacant, the person who is supposed to sit there is yet to arrive and it's already been two months since the start of the term.

Aomine looked at Satsuki with bored eyes then nodded. "Yeah..."

...

* * *

Their conversation was cut short after the school bell rang signalling that classes are about to start. The students who are part of the Aomine and Satsuki's class came in hurriedly and settled down to their respective seats.

Then a tall handsome man looking all high and mighty entered the classroom and instinctively the noise completely subsided.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher greeted the class.

"Good morning, Katsunori-sensei." The student greeted back.

Aomine scowled at the man standing in front of him who is giving him a bright smile.

"I really don't know why this guy is my homeroom teacher. It's not like I don't see him every day during basketball practice." Aomine muttered looking away from his teacher. Yes, Katsunori-sensei is also the head coach of Touo Basketball Club.

"Okay, I know you guys have been wondering about the vacant seat in front of Aomine's seat right?" Katsunori asked pointing at the said seat.

"Well, that seat won't vacant anymore, because today we are going to have a new student joining us." Katsunori announced, and the students started whispering to each other all curious of who is their mystery classmate.

"Anou... Katsunori-sensei, isn't it a little late for the school to accept new students?" Satsuki asked raising his hand.

Katsunori then scratched the back of his head and looked at the pink haired boy. "Eto... How do I put this. The student was already enrolled in this school from the very start, but I was not told the reason why." He explained.

Aomine didn't bother to listen to whatever his teacher is blabbering about. He didn't care if they will have a new classmate or whatever but he's a little glad because there will be someone seating in front of him for a change, now he can sleep in class without the teacher seeing him.

"Uh... you can now enter!" The noise in the room died down completely as the new student enters the classroom silently, but in a cool way.

Then a familiar cerulean coloured hair caught Aomine's attention he quickly turned his head towards the front of class to see just who their new classmate is. Aomine's eyes widened in shock, he could not believe what he is seeing right now.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Kuroko Tetsuko. Nice to meet you..."

* * *

**First Chapter is Done! **

**So how was it? **

**Yes, this is indeed another femKuroko fic! I was so inspired with the other FemKuroko fics that I needed to write one too! And don't worr I don't intend to copy any of the other author's plot because this story is already well planned! Anyways I would like to apologize for any grammar errors or spelling in this chapter!**

_**Oh yeah, you might have notice that the GoM has a variety of names for Kuroko. **_

_**Aomine: "Tetsu"**_

_**Kise:"Tetsuchii"**_

_**Midorima:"Tsuko"**_

_**Murasakibara:"Tsukochin"**_

_**Akashi:"Tetsuko"**_

_**Hope this note helps!**_

**Please tell me what you guys think about this story! Words from readers really gets me going and inspires me! **

**Be a dear and drop a review okay?~**

**Thanks in advance!**

**-tenshi**


End file.
